ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxon Queen
Jaxon Landon Queen (born January 9th, 1996) is an actor and professional wrestler currently going under the ring name of Jaxon Queen. Queen currently wrestles for Hard Knox Wrestling. 'He is a two time tag team champion, having won the HKW & CCP World Tag Team championships with Colton Sterling. Early Life Queen was born on January 9th, 1996 to an upper middle class family. His mother is a realtor and his dad is a sports agent. Queen has played sports throughout his life, starting with soccer in his pre-middle school years, playing football from age 10 to age 16, then beginning his wrestling training afterwards with his two cousins, Blake Jones and Zack Jones. He gave up on becoming a wrestler in October, but returned to training in December of 2013 and after another month and a half or so, Queen was given the thumbs up by Blake and Zack to start wrestling. Pro Wrestling Career 'Hard Knox Wrestling (2014-Present) Jaxon's first ever wrestling appearance would be on Defiance 11, when Colton Sterling would announce him as his tag team partner and the two would officially use Colton's tag team title shot envelope to challenge the HKW Tag Team champions on Defiance 13. On March 20th (Ignite III), Colton and Jaxon, debuting as the team of Future Shock, would defeat 420 BC in Jaxon's debut. At Defiance 13, Future Shock would take on Charlie Samuels (who held the titles by herself due to partner leaving company) in a handicap match for the HKW Tag Team championships, but the match would end in a no contest when Colton and Jaxon would be attacked by the returning Kayla Callahan and Felicity Banks, Banks claiming that one half of the titles is hers. At the iPPV Breaking Point, Future Shock would become the new tag team champions after Queen pinned Banks. The match also involved Hunter Werth & Eddie Ramirez and the Reapers Hellhounds (Chopz & Leifi Mavia). At Defiance 15, Future Shock would defeat the Super Saiyans (Michael Alexander & Jinzai) via disqualification when the Reapers Hellhounds would interfere, Leifi laying out Colton with a Superman punch. The two men would proceed to lay out everyone involved in the match, including putting Colton through a table. At Ignite 6, a few days later, the Saiyans and Future Shock would close out the show by failing to get ahold of the Hellhounds as they retreated. At Defiance 16, the Hellhounds would attack the Saiyans, so Future Shock would come out and make the save, sending both men in retreat. The match for Destiny would be later announced as a triple threat falls count anywhere match involving the three teams for the HKW World Tag Team championships. Later that night, Jaxon would compete in the #Rumble2Destiny for the HKW World championship, eliminating two people before getting eliminated himself. At Ignite 7, Future Shock and Super Saiyans would get their hands on Reapers Hellhounds for a couple of minutes before they managed to escape once more. At Defiance 17, Chopz would almost choke out Jaxon's partner. At Ignite 8, Jaxon would main event the show against Michael Alexander and Leifi Maivia, only for the match to never even begin as they would be attacked by the rest of RIP, only for those opposing the members to save them to close out the show. At Defiance 18, Future Shock would defeat the Neon Dragons. At Ignite 9, Future Shock and Super Saiyans would lay waste to Hellhounds before Future Shock would lay out Super Saiyans. At Destiny, Jaxon would throw the match and purposefully get hit with a Jinzai Cutter, ending his and Colton's tag team title run before explaining to Colton that he threw the match so that Colton could have a singles career in HKW. On July 7th, 2014, HKW would hold a draft and Jaxon would get drafted to the iGNITE brand. He would be suspended a day later by the iGNITE GM as punishment for throwing the tag team title match. Jaxon would make his return on August 30th, at the first night of Almost Famous, revealing himself to be Prince MacRear's mystery opponent. He would defeat Prince MacRear. On September 11th, at #HKWvsTheWorld, Jaxon and Colton would fail to defeat Leander Apollo and Vanessa Cade for the EXODUS Pro World Tag Team championships. On September 26th, Queen teamed with his girlfriend Marlowe Samuels and her sister Charlie and defeated the team of Amber Monroe and The Diamond Twins. Later that night, Queen formed an alliance with Eddie Ramirez and was then later attacked by Acelin Tate. On October 10th, Queen and Ramirez teamed together and defeated the Reapers Hellhounds (Acelin & Leifi) and No Limit 2.0 (Rashad and Trey Weathers). After the match, Queen would put Tate through a table. The following show, Queen would lay out Tate backstage, defeat Tanner Sands in a singles match in under two minutes, and help put down Viktor Volkov alongside Kai backstage. At the HKW Awards Show, Queen won the Knoxer for Tag Team of the Year alongside Colton Sterling. The following night, at Crowned Royalty, Queen and Ramirez would be defeated by Tanner Sands and Aries Armadaist after Eddie would purposefully curb stomp Jaxon. On the following iGNITE, Queen would attempt to get his hands on Ramirez after Ramirez dropped a heel promo, only for Ramirez to escape before he could. Later that night, Queen would lose a triple threat match while facing Jason Mentez and Michael Alexander (with Mentez winning) after Ramirez got involved and curb stomped Jaxon's head into the announce table. The following iGNITE, Queen would go back and forth with Ramirez as the two kept distance from each other, with both men trading words. Later that night, Queen would defeat Jay Thunder even after Eddie Ramirez interfered and laid Queen out with Queen's own finisher. Two weeks later, Queen would team with Jinzai to defeat the team of Tank & Eddie Ramirez, Jinzai pinning Eddie after Jaxon curb stomped him. The following show, Queen would cut a promo on Eddie Ramirez and Cyber champion Banahan, Cole (whose title he became the number one contender to). Queen later lost in the main event in a fatal four way match involving Alex J, Lionheart champion Viktor Volkov, and Emilio Vialpando (Volkov pinned Alex). At House of Pain: Malice, Queen failed to capture the Cyber championship from Banahan, Cole in a Platinum X match after Eddie Ramirez interfered in the match. After the match, Queen laid out Ramirez after Ramirez attempted a sneak attack. At Divine Supremacy, Ramirez would defeat Queen after an associate of Ramirez would attack Queen and allow Eddie to get the win. On the following iGNiTE on March 7th, Jaxon Queen would attack Eddie's associate, Fuerza Castillo, laying him out and locking him into a closet. Later on, he would cost Eddie Ramirez his match against Ashley Hamilton and then proceed to beat down Ramirez before putting him through the announce table, stating that this wasn't over between them. Two weeks later, Queen and Ramirez would brawl to the back right as their six man tag started and Queen's team would be on the losing side. Two weeks after that, Queen would defeat Rhys Baines in a singles match. At House of Pain, Queen would defeat Ramirez in a no holds barred match, keeping himself in the Cyber GO match. After the match, Ramirez would be suspended indefinitely for attacking some fans. At iNCEPTION, Queen would fail to capture the Cyber GO, Jinzai winning it in the end. The following iGNiTE, Jaxon would be forced into a two on one handicap match against Ashley Hamilton and Veronica Taylor when his partner (Hunter Werth) was nowhere to be found for the lethal lottery tag tournament (though he was attacked by Project Continuum). Queen would get pinned by Hamilton during the match. On May 30th, Queen would pin and defeat then Global champion Kenshin Takamura and ultimately become number one contender before both he and Kenshin would be attacked by Lyle Risky's guys (Alessio van Duren, XPJ, and Banahan, Cole). He would then add BC and the winner of the Jason Mentez/Sho Kojima match to the main event, making it a fatal four way. The following show, Queen and Takamura would technically be involved in a tag match, but it would never start as Jason Mentez (Jaxon's partner) and Sho Kojima (Kenshin's partner) would brawl and leave the ring beforehand. The match was supposed into a singles match, but Kenshin refused to fight the match. Eventually, Kenshin and Jaxon would brawl with one another before Kenshin used the assistance of his friends to lay Queen out. Two weeks later, Queen would be scheduled to fight Sho Kojima, but would instead be thrown out of the arena by Sho and Kenshin's group. He would return later, laying out Banahan, Cole and forcing Kenshin to flee before raising the title high in the air. At HoP: Era, Queen got interim GM, Gambino, to put the stipulation that no one was allowed ringside in the main event of H.A.T.E. At Hell After The Eclipse, Queen failed to capture the Global championship as Jason Mentez forced Kenshin to tap out for the victory. Two weeks later, at Rumble 2 Destiny, Queen would make it to the final six before being hit with a low blow from behind by Alex J and eliminated by XPJ and her. This would lead to a fatal four way that would change to a triple threat #1 contenders match at Destiny between Queen, Volkov, and XPJ. The match would end in a no contest when referee Chris Strike would attack all members of the match and pin Queen, declaring himself the winner. Queen then made a chase for the Crowned Royalty trophy after that, defeating Chris Strike to qualify for the tournament. At HOP: Crowned Royalty, Queen defeated Jimmy Page in the first round and Viktor Volkov in the 2nd round, but fell in the finals when Page would cost him the match against Fran. DEFIANCE (2016-Present) Queen was drafted to Defiance a couple of days later and he destroyed Fran's celebration. After that, Queen would join Team Zero for War Games, looking to go after Page and Fran. His team would fall in War Games, with Queen getting speared off the cage into the entrance ramp by Page. On the next Defiance show, Jaxon showed up and fought Jimmy backstage, leading to Jimmy being weakened for his tag title match, thus losing the titles later that night. This would lead to a 2/3 falls match that Queen would win two falls to one. Jaxon then won the captaincy for Team Defiance a few weeks later. 'Cardinal City Pro Wrestling (2014-2015)' Colton and Jaxon would sign with CCP in mid-May. Since their signing, there has been small vignettes about them coming soon all throughout the months of May and June. On the July 3rd show, Jaxon and Colton would defeat Vegan Inc. in their debut. On the July 10th show, Future Shock would defeat Team Florida. On July 24th, Jaxon would lose to Jay Harris in a singles match before he would be attacked by two unknown men afterwards. Jaxon and Colton would get into a fight with the team that attacked Jax the last show a week later (July 31st), the team being revealed as The Kings of Dublin. On August 7th, Jaxon would lose to Damien O'Driscoll of the Kings of Dublin after a pre-match brawl between the two teams. On August 17th, Future Shock would lose to the Kings of Dublin. On September 4th, Jaxon and Colton would be attacked by the Kings of Dublin. On September 11th, Future Shock would go to a DQ draw with the Kings of Dublin on the September Supershow. On September 25th, Jaxon Queen would lose to Alexa Corra via countout after he rushed to the back to help his tag team partner after he was attacked by KoD. This lead to a brawl that was quickly broken up. On October 3rd, Future Shock would defeated the Kings of Dublin in a falls count anywhere match. On October 9th, Future Shock would defeat The Extreme Headbangers. Post match, KoD would tell Future Shock that this was far from over. On November 6th, Queen defeated Quin via DQ, which lead to a brawl between both teams. At the Thanksgiving special, Future Shock would leave a video message to the CCP fanbase and to the Kings of Dublin, promising in a vague way that they would be back soon to finish their business. Future Shock made their return on January 7th, unsuccessfully challenging the Kings of Dublin for the CCP World Tag Team titles after the KoD pinned The Hardcore Nation. On January 16th, Future Shock would defeat the Repo Men. On January 22nd, they would defeat the Kings of Dublin in a non-title tag team match. On January 25th, at a live event, Future Shock would defeat The Hardcore Nation to become the new number one contenders to the CCP World Tag Team championships. At Rebellion, Queen and Sterling would fail to capture the CCP Tag Team championships after the Kings of Dublin pinned Hardcore Nation to retain. On March 5th, Future Shock defeated The Cardinal/Wildcat Alliance. A week later, they challenged the Kings of Dublin to a one-on-one rematch for the tag belts, but the KoD told them to "earn it". On March 19th, Future Shock defeated Akitoshi Takayama and Michiko Yamada. At the next show, Sterling and Queen would call KoD out again before defeating The Blood Seekers. Future Shock defeated Vegan Inc on April 9th, 2015 and would get into a verbal confrontation with KoD, agreeing to their challenge for the tag titles if they promised they would never challenge again should they lose. At World's Finest, Future Shock defeated KoD two falls to one to become the new champions. A few days later, Queen and Sterling would do a segment where they would say that they are now the Squared Circle Aces. During the GFP/CCP show, Queen and Sterling retained their belts, defeating Candy Mitsuyoshi and Tequila Ayano of GFP. On June 1st, Queen and Sterling would defeat Vegan Inc. in tag team action. A couple of days later, Jaxon was supposed to face one of the Blood Seekers (who were the #1 contenders at the time), but was ultimately attacked along with Colton Sterling before he had blood dropped on him by the aforementioned team. The same would happen when he and Sterling would fight the C/A Alliance, with the match ending in a no contest thanks to the Blood Seekers. They would successfully defend the tag titles against The Blood Seekers. On July 13th, SCA would go to a no contest with the Blood Seekers on Youtube Shots Volume 6, technically adding a defense to their reign. On the July Supershow, SCA defeated The Blood Seekers to retain their titles. At Breaking Point nearly a month later, Sterling and Queen would retain their belts against the Cardinal/Wildcat Alliance. Queen would lose the title after Sterling no-showed, forcing Boyd Garrison to team with Jaxon and fall short. 'New Alberta Pro Wrestling (2014)' Colton and Jaxon signed an NAPW contract on May 27th, 2014. On June 28th, Future Shock would compete in TAGSTRAVAGANZA and would defeat SCARS (Adam Stryker and Johnny Ajax) in the opener to advance to the final fatal four way for the blue jackets, $100K, and NAPW World Tag Team championships. In the main event, the defending champions, Rabble, would be eliminated first by Those That Would Inflict Ill, Future Shock would eliminate them, then the Phenomenons would eliminate Future Shock to give them their first ever tag team loss. On July 28th, Future Shock would be attacked backstage by their opponents the following night, Those That Would Inflict Ill. On July 29th, Future Shock would be defeated by Those That Would Inflict Ill when Lambert Haniel would pin Jaxon. On August 28th, Jaxon and Colton would defeat the team of SCARS via Shocked to the Future. On September 28th, Queen would compete in the Sole Survivor match. He would eliminate one person before being eliminated alongside his tag partner, Colton, by Nobody. On October 30th, Queen and Sterling would lose to LEGION. The following day, their contracts would expire and they wouldn't re-sign. Miscellaneous Events (2016-Present) Jaxon Queen lost in the first round of the Glory Cup to Huracan Rojo on January 4th, 2016. Acting Queen started his acting career earlier in 2014. Here are some of his roles so far: Personal Life Jaxon Queen is the cousin of pro wrestlers Blake and Zack Jones. Queen states that his two cousins are his inspiration for becoming a pro wrestler. Queen cites tag team partner Colton Sterling as his best friend and cites Jinzai, Hunter Werth, and Jason Mentez (among others) as some of his close friends in the business. He is currently dating his manager and HKW trainee, Marlowe Samuels. Queen is a big fan of football and basketball and cites the Eagles and the 76ers as his favorite teams in each sport. Queen also likes to watch other wrestling shows from different companies, such as IWF and Phoenix Wrestling, so as to see if he could learn more from more experienced wrestlers by watching them. Queen's goal for his career is to just become a bigger name than both of his cousins. In Wrestling Finishers *"Jaxed" (Okada's Rainmaker) *"Jaxed 2.0" (RKO) Signature Moves *Jax Mode #1 (Original Falconry) *Jax Mode #2 (Last Falconry) *Sleeper hold *Yakuza Kick *Running Forearm Smash Regular Moves *European Uppercut *Dropkick *Boston Crab *Sharpshooter *Neckbreaker *One-handed bulldog *Lariat (all types) *Rolling Elbow *Suplex (all types) *Diving Crossbody Manager(s): * Marlowe Samuels (HKW/CCP) Accomplishments *'Cardinal City Pro Wrestling' **World Tag Team Champion (1x; w/Colton Sterling) *'Hard Knox Wrestling' ** World Tag Team Champion (1x; w/Colton Sterling) ** 1 Knoxer Award *** 2013/2014 Tag Team of the Year (w/Colton Sterling) Category:Hard Knox Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Cardinal City Pro Wrestling Category:Wrestlers